totally_accurate_zombielatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
In game, there are several mechanics that affect gameplay, including: Controls Move: WASD Sprint: Shift Jump: Space Fire: Left click Aim: Right click Reload: R Crouch: CTRL Prone: Z Inventory: Tab or I Toggle weapons: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Chat: Enter Quit: Escape Special Controls Ragdoll: V Ganster Mode: G Q: Debug Window Damage You can be damaged via: Fall Damage If you fall from a certain height, you will take damage and your character will 'go rag doll.' Occasionally, the player will not take damage if they land directly on their feet, but this is almost impossible in some cases because of the speed at which your character is falling. Whacky/Glitchy Physics Landfall Games' games in general are full of physics bugs and glitches and TABZ is no exception. Sometimes when exploring the world, your character will randomly fall over and die, but there have been cases of surviving with 1-10 HP. Sometimes glitching into the ground or being flung into the air. One of the most common glitches is where the player falls over and instantly dies. Weapons When you encounter other players, they may shoot you with weapons, each having different amounts of damage. Health You have health that is depleted when you are hit, and slowly restores when not in combat. You start off with 100 HP, which degrades slowly when attacked by Zombies and quickly when attacked by other players. Aiming Like TABS, the bullet will be directed from your gun, not where you are looking. Your character will have a hard time aiming, almost never aiming straight, and you will have to compensate for that. You can do that by finding a better weapon (some weapons will be easier to aim with, such as the Revolver), or looking at a different angle, as to line up the sights with the target. Sound Sound is a big mechanic in this game. Sound is created by: Shooting Shooting creates a loud gunshot sound across the land. Doing so will sometimes attract spawned in zombies or spawn in their own. Shooting has a large radius of sound. Communication Talking to other players will make your player mumble or shout. Shouting attracts zombies better than mumbling does, but neither spawns zombies in. They have a smaller radius than shooting does. Gangster mode When you press G, your character's gun will change position, while playing 'cool' music. This music can also attract zombies. Also, any talking your player does will end in "Yo" or "Dawg". Miscellaneous Teams The team you are in will correspond with your in-game character colour. The default character colour is red. Let it be noted that few, if any, players will follow the team system, often firing at anything that moves, regardless of colour. The character's colour can be toggled between blue or red in the main menu. Speed Exploit A glitch that allows a player to travel around at high-speeds, useful for evasions or exploration. However, this glitch is risky and may result in death.Category:Mechanics